


Reunion

by wabbajacked



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Raventrust Week 2020, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbajacked/pseuds/wabbajacked
Summary: Khadgar brings back a surprise from Dalaran.
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Reunion

It wasn't unusual for Khadgar to zip in and out of Karazhan, or to stay away for days on some errand or Kirin Tor business. Medivh could only note how their roles had switched in that, unsure how he felt about this development. He really was content to remain home and keep himself busy with books or inventing something new, but staving away the loneliness and cold feeling of an empty bed waiting for him every night until Khadgar returned tended to wear him down after a while. 

Late in the afternoon of the seventh day of Khadgar being away, Medivh was sitting in his favourite library armchair, nestled in its plush red pillows, feeling as if he was sinking deeper and deeper into it with the passage of time. In the absence of anything more to do that his mind could digest at the moment, he took to idly thumbing through one of Dalaran's gossip rags that Khadgar sometimes brought back from his trips. It was months out of date and he had no idea who any of the people in there were, but the pictures and feeling of following a story unfolding in the real world gave him some sense of being present in reality. By the time he reached the last page of the issue, the sun had set fully, and to avoid straining his eyes, he lit up the library lamps with the barest flicker of a spell.

He stared at the way the pinpricks of light spilling from the patterned holes on the metal lamps danced across the spines of the neatly sorted books on the shelves, still gripping the magazine. It happened slowly, losing himself down a train of thought that veered away from the gossip rag towards a pleasant fantasy of being a handsome stranger whisking away the leader of the Kirin Tor from a gala into the night, and appearing on the cover of that same magazine. Khadgar's arrival via a portal summoned by Atiesh startled him from his reverie. He felt it from three floors away, and sat up straight, watching the door for Khadgar's arrival.

A few minutes later, his apprentice pushed the door open with the decorated tip of his staff. He had already shed the heavy, armored parts of his robe on the way up, and walked in with a bounce in his step. Medivh had expected to meet him travel and world-weary as ever, but something had given his mood a suspicious amount of buoyancy. Khadgar walked over, his leather boots clicking on the stone floor, pushed the gossip magazine out of Medivh's hands, and hurtled right towards his lap without even the slightest bit of grace. All Medivh could do was cushion Khadgar's flop downwards with a spell, protecting his lap from the impact.

"Could it be that you missed me?" He laid a hand on Khadgar's knee to support the somewhat awkward pose and stop him from sliding off. 

Khadgar kicked his boots off, letting them roll away carelessly. "How could you tell, master?"

So that was the game his apprentice wanted to play. Medivh soaked up the force of his smile for a moment, the sight endearing and rare. "Only a hunch."

Khadgar chuckled and Medivh took him by the chin, rubbing the silvery stubble there for a moment. The gesture prompted Khadgar to lift his head further, and Medivh slid his fingers across his soft jaw and down his neck, the affectionate touch there to serve as a warm-up for what was to come. He then followed it with a few kisses along the same route, reveling in the soft sigh it prompted from his apprentice, enjoying the way his entire body melted into the touch.

He tugged Khadgar down by the thick leather collar at the top of his robe, and after leaving a loving little peck on his nose and one on his lips, kissed him deeply. Khadgar must've been in a mood because that was enough to have him moan into the kiss, one of his hands coming to rest on Medivh's shoulder for balance so he didn’t tip over. The taste of a spell used to freshen up lingered on Khadgar's lips and tongue, easy to detect during the kiss, the pleasantly cool scent of it clinging to his skin too. 

Medivh let go of the collar to drag Khadgar closer by the hip instead, and Khadgar took the hint without breaking the kiss, straddling his lap properly. The armchair was wide enough to allow it, and Khadgar wasted no time in rolling his hips to rub up against Medivh, which the older mage rewarded by squeezing his ass through the soft fabric of the robe. It was easy to get excited with his apprentice so obviously aroused and writhing in his lap, and he was thankful he wasn't wearing a robe at the time, because he needed to free himself of the constraints of his clothing soon.

Khadgar, however, wasn't so fortunate. He was tangled in the vast amount of fabric that made up his robe, but he didn't seem bothered about it compared to his usual eagerness to get naked. Medivh broke their heated chain of kisses to help his apprentice get out of it with a spell, fingers already moving to cast it. Khadgar must have felt the energy crackling in his palm, because his hand flew up to grasp Medivh by the wrist to stop him. "Wait," he panted. "Wait. You'll spoil the surprise."

Medivh hadn't needed the double warning, already having extinguished the spell as soon as Khadgar grabbed his arm. "A surprise?"

All he got in return was a mischievous smile dimpling the sides of Khadgar’s mouth as he wiggled backwards until he could stand again. Medivh regarded him from head to toe for a moment, as if trying to ascertain what the surprise could be. He was feeling a little impatient, what with his cock missing the attention of Khadgar’s warm, heavy body it was getting only a moment ago, but he didn't want to ruin Khadgar's fun. 

He wasn't kept waiting for long, because Khadgar took a few steps back, then started rolling up the hem of his robe, and the surprise was apparent right away. Under his robe, Khadgar wasn't wearing the usual plain cotton leggings or trousers that served to prevent undue chafing that bare thighs tended to inflict on each other, every robe-wearing mage’s bane. Instead, he had long stockings on. The tightly clinging material glittered in the dim light of the room, the decorative spellthread lines of it starting from the ankle and twisting around Khadgar's strong calves in geometric patterns, running up and over his knees. 

Medivh's eyes followed it up to the thick, embroidered edge of the stockings resting at Khadgar's mid thigh, encircling it and pressing into the soft, fleshy bulk of his leg. His apprentice held the robe up almost shyly, apparently overcoming the feeling to show his new purchase off. It was pulled high enough for Medivh to glimpse the garters holding the stockings in place, but not enough to reveal his underwear, and that only served to ignite Medivh’s curiosity further. "Your surprise pleases me.” At Khadgar’s pleased grin and playful curtsy, he added, “so far.”

“Made to order in Dalaran. It better please you with how much gold I wasted on it.” As much as he groused, it was obvious Khadgar didn’t regret his purchase. Medivh recognized the kind of stamina-enhancing sapphire spellthread running through it, and the fine make of the material making up the main body of the stockings. Expensive was right. And beautiful, the dark blue shimmer of the fabric and its soft glow suiting the pale coloring of Khadgar’s thighs. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a waste. It rather suits you.” Medivh couldn't resist squeezing himself through his pants briefly, just for some relief. “Show me the rest.”

There was a moment of hesitation, but Khadgar obeyed, pulling the robe up all the way. The underwear and garters matched the stockings in material and make, except they were a little darker and partially lacy.

"Turn around," Medivh commanded, drinking in the sight. When Khadgar presented his lace-hugged ass, Medivh reached out to knead it with his free hand, just to see Khadgar's face flush further, even with what little he could see of it.

"Are you just going to fondle me all day?" he threw over his shoulder at Medivh.

"Maybe I will. I am enjoying myself. And you seem to be as well." He leaned forward, his hand creeping towards Khadgar's front to cup his length through the silky underwear. Khadgar had managed not to make a noise, but he couldn't resist grinding against his hand.

"How do you want me?" The strain in his apprentice's voice was obvious.

"Take the robe off, keep your new purchase and collar on." Medivh pulled his hand away and leaned back in his armchair to enjoy the sight. He knew it wouldn't be much of a striptease with how inelegant his apprentice could be, but he still liked looking at Khadgar practically ripping the fastenings of his robe open and stumbling out of it. As soon as he shrugged it off past his shoulders it dropped to the ground heavily, shimmering like a little pool of some unnatural liquid. Satisfied with his work, Khadgar stepped out of it on his tiptoes and kicked it aside playfully, turning to face Medivh again.

"You should stay clothed. I kind of like it."

"Just say you don't want to look at my old man body," Medivh replied with a smile.

"You know that's not true." Khadgar stepped forward to kneel between his legs, facing up and waiting for something. Medivh took the hint and leaned forward to tighten the collar around his neck properly, unlike his usual loose daywear posture for it. 

He then stroked Khadgar's flushed cheek, his heart warmed by the eagerness with which he leaned into the touch. "More like a cat than a bird."

"Don't offend me like that. I thought we were birds of a feather."

Medivh rolled his eyes, then gestured at the front of his pants impatiently. The hint was enough for Khadgar, who fell upon him with such eagerness his hands shook. The belt and zipper holding his pants up were made short work of, and Khadgar finally got his hands on Medivh's dick after liberating it from his plain cotton underwear. 

"May I?" He asked with his flushed lips already almost touching the wet tip, his hot breath brushing against it. Medivh simply put a hand on top of his head to pull him down the rest of the day.

"Don't get too carried away," Medivh warned, the hand he held on Khadgar's head trembling when his apprentice's mouth engulfed him. He groaned, forgetting his own warning for a second and thrusting up a few times. It was taken in stride with only minor glaring from Khadgar who continued servicing him eagerly, relishing every noise judging by his expression, which Medivh rewarded by brushing through his hair. He would have loved to just lean back and watch Khadgar bobbing up and down on him, especially with how fast the heat in him was building, but he had something else in mind.

He stopped Khadgar with a gentle tug on his hair after a few more rounds, and the younger mage obediently pulled back with a cute little kiss to the tip of Medivh's cock which made every muscle in his body tighten. Khadgar let it rest against his cheek and looked up at him expectantly, and it made for an incredible sight that made Medivh stop and stare for a second. 

"Up and on my lap," he commanded with a voice more put together than he felt, and Khadgar sprung up with more readiness and energy than expected, sitting down sideways across it, letting his legs dangle over the armrest. Medivh ran a hand from his knee and up across his thigh, getting an idea. 

He pushed Khadgar's legs away from himself, earning him a noise of complaint from the man. Now Khadgar's back was against his chest, and he pulled his apprentice's legs apart to rest his cock between them.

It wasn't hard for Khadgar to catch the hint, and he squeezed it in place with his thighs, earning him a groan from Medivh. He summoned a little bottle of warm oil with a magic hum to it, carelessly pouring it between his thighs, letting the liquid drip over Medivh's cock without any concern for the stockings or Medivh's pants under. "You'll be the one cleaning this up," Medivh warned, even if the tingling feeling of arkhana in the oil felt incredible on him.

"Am I, master?" 

Medivh sighed. Then he summoned a magical binding going across Khadgar's knees and one around his ankles, securing the tight fit of his legs together. His apprentice wiggled as if to test the strength of it, but it held fast. As a finishing touch, he summoned a long, shimmering mirror in front of them, so that he could enjoy the sight in full.

"Whyyyy?" was Khadgar's first protest of the evening, riding just the edge of being a whine.

“Because you need to appreciate your new purchase as well.”

“I am appreciating it through you appreciating it.”

“And now you’ll appreciate it by looking at what we’re doing,” Medivh said in a tone of voice that rather indicated it was final, and he watched the dark blush creeping over Khadgar’s neck also spread to his cheeks in the mirror. When their eyes met in it, he simply smirked at his apprentice and made an experimental thrust up. When he saw that might be difficult to keep up, he made Khadgar lighter with a touch of magic to make bouncing him up and down a little easier.

“Not in the mood for a workout?” Khadgar remarked with some amusement.

“I spent the week sitting around, I think not.” Medivh picked up the pace of moving, just enjoying the warmth of Khadgar’s skin on him, and the grip of his soft thighs. The sight was something as well, Khadgar shifting in his lap and stealing glances at how they looked together like this, still shy but unable to resist the peek of Medivh’s cock between his thighs showing rhythmically. 

As a little reward for psyching himself up to watching, Medivh leaned in to kiss along Khadgar’s shoulder and then neck and over his collar, nipping skin once in a while to hear the little gasps that would bring up. He ran a hand over Khadgar’s scarred side and up to his nipple, brushing his fingers over it delicately. He could see Khadgar shaking his head at the gesture in the mirror. Not in the mood for that, then. He moved on down over the straight scar under his pec and over his belly, stroking it and the soft, silver hair growing in a thick line from his belly button. 

It was pure pleasure, watching Khadgar arch into it, asking for more. He contemplated teasing his apprentice for a while by lingering there, but the moment he touched the lace edge of the beautiful undergarments procured for the occasion, he simply dove into them with his questing hand, stroking Khadgar in time with his thrusts. 

“Oh, yes. More, master.” Khadgar was arching into it as much as their motion together and the bindings on his legs allowed, now openly watching them in the mirror.

“My wrists are very delicate, Young Trust, you’ll have to make do with what I’m already doing.” He gave Khadgar a soft smile in the mirror but did speed up a little, surprised at how flushed his own face was.

Khadgar threw his back for a breathless laugh that shook them both and broke off into a moan, and seeing him be so joyful and carefree for at least a bit warmed his heart. He put an arm around Khadgar to pull his back closer against his chest, and leaned his face in searchingly, trying to kiss him. It took Khadgar a moment to notice and he turned his head, their lips meeting softly at first, then after a hint of tongue, turning into a mutual game of trying to devour each other. 

“Missed you,” his apprentice managed to gasp out between kisses that were getting increasingly sloppier, grinding up into Medivh’s hand. “All the time.”

He made a noise of agreement and broke their kiss to look back in the mirror just in time to see Khadgar bucking up into his touch with a series of short moans, hips stuttering. After a few more thrusts Medivh joined him, unable to keep his eyes open, and muffling his own noise by biting into Khadgar’s shoulder, shuddering with his release. He could feel that he made a further mess of the beautiful stockings his apprentice wore, but in the moment of his mind shorting out with pleasure, he couldn’t make himself care. 

Khadgar was panting in his arms, simply sagging against him, thigh twitching briefly in his post-orgasmic bliss. He wiggled a little lower until Medivh’s hand was out of his underwear, then dispelled the binding holding his legs together, along with the mirror. Once Medivh gathered his wits, he wiped his hand on Khadgar’s stocking.

“Medivh!” came the breathy chastisement almost immediately.

“What? They were already in the need of a wash.”

“I suppose you are right.” Khadgar sighed, then summoned a magic little washcloth soaked in warm water and something scented to wipe himself and Medivh clean, helping tuck him back into his underwear and trousers too, then curled up in his lap.

“How are you feeling?” Medivh brushed his now clean hand through Khadgar’s hair.

“Tired. Glad to be home.”

“Bath?”

“Too tired. Bed. We can soak in the tub together in the morning.”

“Very well.” He stroked his apprentice’s neck and back with a gentle, light touch, as if to soothe him, straightening out the little white hairs there, then snapped his fingers to turn Khadgar’s outfit into a more comfortable home variant of a silky house robe and nothing under it. 

Khadgar seemed to find this incredibly amusing. “Am I supposed to seduce you again now, dressed like this?”

“No. I just wanted you to be more comfortable.”

“This is your idea of comfort, you magpie.”

“Ah, it’s good to have you back home,” Medivh said, teetering at the edge between fond and sarcastic.

Khadgar tugged on his hair playfully in return, then hugged him around the neck and sighed, body sagging against his own in pure contentment.


End file.
